


Of You, For Only You

by CinicalPanda



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Bi Julian Chase, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Kazu Iida, LITERALLY, M/M, My First Fanfic, Singing, Swearing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, a failed attempt at a romantic kiss, demonchaser, just so much fuckign fluff, the distinguished team gays spilling the tea on chase, this is so self indulgent asafgsdg, yes thats the ship name shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinicalPanda/pseuds/CinicalPanda
Summary: Okay, he admits it.-I, Julian Chase, can't stop ogling Kazu Iida like he's a glass full of water after I've been stuck for a week in the desert- Chase thought to himself.And no, he wasn't the first one to notice.





	Of You, For Only You

Okay, he admits it.

- _I, Julian Chase, can't stop ogling Kazu Iida like he's a glass full of water after I've been stuck for a week in the desert_ \- Chase thought to himself.

And no, he wasn't the first one to notice.

This mess, like most messes, started with Cammie, more specifically, Cammie's poorly hidden giggling after she catches a rare slack-jawed Chase, staring at a recently showered - _who the fuck let him put on a white shirt while still wet_ \- Kazu Iida.

Then it evolves to Valentina's subtle teasing looks after Chase finally manages to look away from a certain... area of Kazu's well sculpted body during out-of-Holon training.

Finally, it gets to the incredibly embarrassing stage of Yaz's usually stoic face struggling to keep the amusement off it whenever he catches himself admiring Kazu's usual posing and flexing in the mirror.

So yeah, Chase is pretty fucked right now.

But when Miranda gets involved? He almost begged Dr. Weller (who- _thank fuck_ -still hasn't gotten involved in this disaster) to finally cut his life support to take him out of his misery.

His thirsty, arousing misery that goes by the nickname of Kazoo.

"Are you sure you don't want to at least give it a try?" She said, with a look that almost looked like pity and understanding if she wasn't just cry-laughing moments ago over the situation next to his tank.

Honestly he's kinda glad they're able to talk like this, after the whole 'being dead for 4 years' thing and the numerous close calls, they realized their relationship wasn't going to work unless the fighting was completely stopped, and since that future still seems so far away, they decided moving on was the best decision for the both of them.

And it was, even though in situations like these, Miranda gets to slow roast him while he can't physically do anything to stop her.

"You know how it is Miranda, we're teammates, we're around each other constantly, and you think a silly little crush like this is enough to put that balance at risk?" Chase explained, trying to defend himself, not realizing what he just admitted out loud.

"You have a _crush_ on _Kazoo_?!" The high-pitched, accented voice of none other than the bringer of disaster herself, Cameron 'Cammie' MacCloud, rang loudly in the Gen:Lock team lab. “I knew you were thirsty but damn, this deeper than I thought!”

"No, I didn't say tha-"

"Called it, you owe me a drink, little bird," the sultry voice of Val said behind him.

" _Ugh_ , I was sure he would only admit it after a month" Yaz complained.

"You owe her a- have you guys been betting on my love life?" Chase said, already wanting to get on his Holon and run away- _screw uptime_ -.

"Well when your attempts at... 'Subtly' checking out our resident cook are so entertaining one simply has to make a game out of it," Val cheekily explained, clearly enjoying Chase's futile attempts at avoiding the conversation entirely.

 

"Well, I- that, uh- this still doesn't change that a... relationship with him would put our team dynamic at ri-" Chase started, already feeling how this he’s losing control of the conversation.

Cammie interrupted, "Oi, stop talkin' outta your ass and listen to yourself! You don't believe any of that do ya?" she jammed an accusing finger on his tank.

"I'd have to take Cammie's side on this one, when me and Val got together, you didn't even consider how our relationship would affect the team," Yaz said with a disapproving tone to her voice.

"And you forget how our team works? We aren't your typical unit, we're a _family_ Chase, and when you hide things like this from the people closest to you, it tends to blow up in your face at some point," Val said, tearing through his poorly made defenses.

"They’re right, _and_ you forget that our own relationship had a similar situation around it, _Julian_ ," Miranda said, putting the final nail on Chase's metaphorical coffin.

"...goddammit fine, I admit it, I have some sort of attraction to Kazoo," Chase finally admitted.

"Well, go tell him then! Go on, you don't have all day, the sooner we end this slight hiccup the better!" Dr. Weller's- god _fucking_ dammit - voice exclaimed from the other side of the room.

With a sigh, Chase's body went limp, as his hologram mixed into… anywhere but there; he needed some time to think…

That was what he was thinking until he saw the familiar door to the team’s room.

- _Seriously_?-

Chase inched closer towards the door, and was surprised to hear the unmistakable sound of Kazu playing his guitar. However, what he _really_ found surprising were the English lyrics presumably being sang by Kazu.

Chase took in the atmosphere made by the passionate sound of Kazu practicing a song Chase found familiar but couldn’t _quite_ place. He tried to focus on what Kazu was singing, but thanks to the heavy door, the sounds weren’t really audible. So he buzzed the door, letting Kazu know he was coming in.

In this order, he heard: A guitar abruptly stopping, the sound of someone chocking on their own throat, coughing, loud swearing in Japanese, the loud sound of paper being forcefully moved, and hurried steps.

Then he was met with the handsome face of no one other than the source of his recent troubles.

"Oh, uh, hey Kazoo what's...? Up?" Nailed it, Chase, great fucking job.

" **Well that's um-** " Kazu cleared his throat and tried to rest casually on the doorway; he ended up looking more awkward than before. " **Not much but uh... Why are you here**?"

"Oh can’t I just check up on one of my best friends?” Chase sassed, “but uh... Are you okay, dude? You're looking kinda… red" As Chase said it, he looked behind Kazu and managed to catch a glimpse of what looks to be red paper stuffed under Kazu’s pillow.

Kazu quickly covered his view and stutters out a bunch of jumbled Japanese to the point where Chase's translator actually starts to misinterpret it as another language entirely.

Chase looks at Kazu with amusement and simply steps around him (more like through him) to take a look inside and...

Kazu's right in front of his face, again.

" **WAIT! I mean-** " he clears his throat " **It's not- I haven't finished it yet** "

Chase took a look around the room, taking it all in.

Kazu's bunk was a disaster, his guitar laying against it, a pair of scissors, a pen and a ton of failed attempts at what looked to be...

"Where you trying to make a Valentine's Day card?" Chase said, finally feeling something going right today.

Chase may be a bisexual mess, but he can put two and two together.

Kazu was stuttering again, looking more and more mortified the longer Chase looked around, praying he did not examine the poorly hidden card.

And he did, to Kazu's horror, so Kazu did the logical thing and _dived_ through Chase to keep it away from him.

- _And I thought_ I _wasn’t subtle_ -

" **WAIT** " Kazu ran through Chase, wildly flailing his arms to get him to stop.

"Uh, okay man" Chase said, chuckling. – _So this is how the others felt about my fumbling_ -

Kazu composed himself and gestured towards the other bed, silently asking Chase to sit on it.

As Chase got himself as comfortable as a hologram could, and tried (and failed) to hide the fondness in his eyes as he saw Kazu fumble with his guitar.

The cook nervously met Chase's eyes, took a deep breath and cleared his throat, straightened his back, then began to play the song from earlier, a steady, bassy beat.

Kazu started to sing.

“ _Hopped in the saddle of a horse with no name;_

_Took me to the river and let me drown in the wake of you, of only you._

_Prayed to the heavens for a way to sustain_

_Hell-bent turning holy water into champagne, for you, for only you_

_Give it some time_

_Take all my money_

_It won’t be long_

_Until everybody’s losing control._

_Sweeter than honey_

_Somehow everybody’s losing, everybody’s losing control_ ”

Seeing the usually confident man stumble through what Chase saw as a serenade only made the pilot fall even more.

The song softly came to an end and he saw Kazu fiddling with the heart shaped note.

" **It's... for you** " Kazu finally admitted.

Chase moved to the other bed, taking a seat closely next to Kazu, and read his note.

It was pretty simple all things considered, just a classical ‘Will you go out with me?’ note, but for some reason, coming from Kazu it was incredibly endearing.

“ **I was planning to take you to a nice secluded place and sing this to you… but I guess this is good enough?** ” Kazu said, clearly trying to salvage any part of his plan.

Chase let out a low laugh, enjoying how the sound made Kazu shiver. “This was perfect Kazoo”

“ **KAH. ZUH** ” Kazu complained.

“Yeah, whatever you say bud” Chase laughed.

When he looked back towards him, he caught the ‘tough’ man staring intently at his lips, and Chase started to lean in, knowing exactly what Kazu wanted to do.

They inched closer and closer, and right before their lips met, Kazu tried to place his hand on Chase’s thigh…

“ _I… like you a lot Julian…_ ”

Only for it to pass straight through, landing on the bed, slipping on the loose bedsheets, causing Kazu to lose his balance, making his face go through Chase’s, and then tumble off the bed and into the floor.

He couldn’t help it, Chase broke down into violent laughter. Kazu looked at him with an embarrassed, bewildered expression, smiled, then promptly started to laugh along. A few holographic tears slipped out of Chase’s eyes as he fell into the bed, all tension and worry leaving him with every laugh.

Yeah, with Kazu?

He had nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> anyone catch that first episode reference :)  
> anyways this is so fuckign self-indulgent i cant believe i actually wrote it  
> i blame the genlock discord for enabling me


End file.
